


crying isn’t like you

by drmboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Donghyuck is stubborn, Heavy Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Markno if you squint, a little bit of heartbreak, idk what else to tag, mark is wants to be with him, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmboys/pseuds/drmboys
Summary: two lovestruck teens who don’t really know how to love each other, but that’s okay, they’ll figure it out.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	crying isn’t like you

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is just me ranting my feelings but using markhyuck to cover it up :/ also some parts were inspired by a jerry springer episode

mark has only seen donghyuck cry four times during their 14 year long friendship.

the first time was actually how they met. it was in kindergarden, when donghyuck accidentally broke his favorite toy. mark saw him crying and gave donghyuck his toy to make him feel better.

the second time was when they were 13 when mark had to go to canada for a year because his mother had gotten sick. the two cried for hours and vowed to never leave each other's side when the older got back.

the third was mrs. lee's funeral. it wasn't until donghyuck walked with mark to the casket for the viewing. he turned towards mark with glossy eyes before mark pulled donghyuck into a hug, letting the younger sob into his chest. mark started crying too, letting the tears silently stream down his face as his best friend sobbed into his suit.

the fourth time was now, as donghyuck looked up, trying to with everything in him to keep the tears from falling.

"do you love me?"

"what?" the golden-haired boy turned around, staring right at mark with curious, yet worried filled eyes, searching for some type of clue. something that tells him mark is serious. 

mark takes a deep breath, "i said, do you love me?'

"do i love you?" donghyuck scoffs, " mark, ive sat here and done nothing but love you and cherish every moment with you since we were kids! even the ones were we did nothing but sit and talk! the little things matter to mark! they matter," donghyuck lets out a quiet sob, no longer able to hold back the emotions he's kept bottled up for years.

mark feels his heartbreak, with a few tears escaping and falling. he wishes he could fix this, god, that's all he wants. he just wants donghyuck to feel loved like he deserves to be loved.

"every damn thing about you matters to me! just the look of you matters mark! just to smell you when i get the chance! give you a fucking hug because when you hug me i feel like there's nothing else there! nothing can touch me, i feel like im floating! when you kiss me, i feel like nothing can hurt me!" donghyuck clenched his fists. he wanted so badly to punch mark. he wanted to hurt mark the way mark hurt him. he wanted so badly to stop loving mark so god damn much. 

"sunshine.." mark whispers, reaching for donghyuck, but the younger flinches and backs away. donghyuck shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, clenching his fists so hard he could feel his fingernails digging into his burning skin.

"do not.." his voice cracks, "d-do not call me that."

"what?" 

donghyuck wipes away his tears and stares at mark, "i said don't call me that. you have no right to call me that." the golden boy hissed, making mark furrow his brows.

mark knows he shouldn't but he takes his chances, slowly stepping towards his best friend.

"sun-" he cuts himself off, pursing his lips "donghyuck.. i... i love you. i love you so fucking much it hurts. i've loved you for so-"

"stop it." donghyuck sniffles, gripping onto the hem of mark's t-shirt. mark pretends to not hear the golden boy, he wants donghyuck to know how he feels too, he doesn't care anymore.

" i was an idiot for not realizing it sooner, i made you suffer donghyuck. i'm so sorry sunshine, im so sorry. and to tell the truth, hyuck you're always on my mind, whether you're around or not, every time i close my eyes, i see you."

"shut up."

mark continues.

"you complete me. im who i am now beacause you. you're my best friend, my soulmate and.. and i love you"

"SHUT UP!" donghyuck screams, punching mark in the chest. "shut up shut up shut up shut up!" donghyuck sobs uncontrollably, his vision blurred as he strikes mark in the chest repeatedly. and mark takes it, even if he's in pain he takes it. mark allows donghyuck to take out all his anger on him.

"dont you dare tell me that." donghyuck hiccups, punching weakly. this time mark wraps his arms around the boy, not allowing him to hit him any longer while also giving him to comfort he needs. donghyuck leans into the older's chest, "please mark.. please tell me its not true. please tell me ive been lied to mark."

mark grabs the sides of donghyuck face, staring into his glossy eyes. "i can't do that. i love you and i want you to know that."

"but i dont want to know that! for fuck's sake mark you have a boyfriend! and.. and you telling me you love me makes me want things i can't have, things like you, and it hurts, it hurts so fucking bad. so please... take it back.. tell me you didn't mean to say those three words." donghyuck begs, gripping onto mark's chest because if he lefts go, he just might break.

mark blinks back his tears, "i don't care about him! i don't care about anything or anyone! i want you donghyuck, fuck i want you so badly."

"but jeno.."

"donghyuck i want you! always have.." 

donghyuck lifts his head up, grabbing mark's hand and places it over him heart. mark furrows his brow, "sunshine.."

"please don't break my heart mark lee." donghyuck whispers, barely audible but mark hears it clear as day.

"as long as you don't break mine lee donghyuck."

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @dre4mruns !! pls leave kudos and comment ur feedback it really helps!! thank u !!


End file.
